Insomnia
by robinthethird
Summary: Jason's bad habits can lead to something a little more sensual if Tim just…loosens up. Gotham Prep AU
1. Chapter 1

He was snoring. It was one of two ways Tim knew he was truly asleep and not just faking it. There was also an empty bottle of tequila dangling precarious over the bed in a loose grip. Tim took the bottle and sloshed around the tiny bit that was left then glared at Jason.

He wished nightmares on his roommate.

Where did Jason get off drinking that much even if it was a holiday? How did he even get accepted into Gotham Prep anyway? Why was Tim subject to being his roommate? And why was Jason in his bed? Now he would have to wash his sheets one day early.

Tim set the bottle on his once clean nightstand and started to straighten up his room. Jason had decided to leave quite the mess and…that wasn't his sock. Far to dirty. What was that ON the foreign sock? Tim squeaked, expression twisting into disgust at this new discovery. At least Jason had the decency to use his own sock…but in Tim's bed?

Tim shuddered and abandoned his cleaning quest. It could be completed tomorrow after he gave Jason a piece of his mind. Tim grabbed a clean pair of sweats and shirt off his desk and marched quietly to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He took one last look at the monster in his bed then headed to the small living room. The couch was at least clean though slightly uncomfortable. It would do for one night.

Or not.

Tim stared at the digital clock on the cable box. Two hours had passed since his discovery. Every spring in the couch dug into his body. The room itself was determined to stay chilly despite the warm summer night. Fate was against him. So it would seem.

Every time he started to dose off, a particularly loud snort from his room or a spring digging in extra hard, would keep him up. Somewhere between two (or perhaps three) and four in the morning he managed to sleep at last.

"Tim."

Tim buried his face in the couch pillow, inhaling the cologne Jason wore on a daily basis, and smiled slightly.

"Hey, princess. Wake. Up." Each word was accompanied by a jab to Tim's person, effectively waking him.

"Ow! What?" Tim snapped and glared sleepily at Jason, blushing slightly at his half nakedness.

"Why you out here?" Jason's words slurred together only a little.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You were in my room, you idiot."

"Sorry, princess. I just got a little…you know." Jason cracked a lopsided grin. "Want your bed back?"

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Not anymore."

Jason's grin faded to an apologetic smile and he shrugged. "Know what that calls for?"

"What?" Tim's flat tone betrayed his disinterest.

"More tequila. Got another bottle." Jason moved around the couch towards his room. Tim huffed and followed him.

"No, I think you have had enou-" Tim crossed his eyes to look at the finger jabbing him in the nose then slapped Jason's hand away. "Would you behave like a normal an adult for once? I feel like I live with a five year old! This is ridiculous. New rule. You're not drinking anymore, okay?"

Jason glanced between his hand and Tim's face. "You talk to much. Need to loosen up." He stepped into his room, grabbed a half full bottle of the aforementioned tequila, and took a long swig.

Tim hesitated to follow Jason inside and lingered in the doorway. "You don't have any morals do you? I should report this to Gordon. Alcohol is prohibited on campus." Tim licked his lips in an almost nervous way when Jason stepped in front of him.

Jason took another, smaller sip, gripped Tim's chin gently, and kissed him. Tim squeaked, eyes wide, as Jason force fed him that small sip. He swallowed it and pushed Jason away, a thing easier to do when he was more than slightly drunk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jason chuckled low and husky. "Loosen up, princess. Just havin' some fun." Jason closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around Tim's waist, tugging him close. "You like fun right?"

Tim felt like his face was on fire with the force of his blush. "Not-not you're kind of fun. Let me go."

Jason chuckled that chuckle again and caressed the curve of Tim's ass before complying to his wishes. "Make ya a deal, princess. I'll stop drinking if you sleep with me tonight."

"What?"

Jason shushed Tim and covered his mouth with a clammy hand. "Don't mean fucking, princess, damn! Just sleep." After he clarified himself, Jason removed his hand. "Deal?"

Tim stared at his feet for a few minutes, thinking over the consequences of the deal, and wishing his blush away. Jason seemed genuine in his request and perhaps he could work this to his advantage. "You have to stop calling me princess and stay out of my room."

"Uh huh. Then you gotta make out with me, princess." Jason was grinning again and Tim's blush returned in full force. "Not just a kiss. Full on make out with tongue. And I get to touch your ass."

Tim bit his lip and quickly went over the pros and cons. Pros: no more drinking, no more drunk Jason, no more stupid nicknames, and no more Jason in his room. Cons: sleeping in the same bed with a drunk (and obviously horny) Jason, being touched (molested) by Jason, and making out with Jason. Pros outweighed the cons by one. "Deal," Tim said just over the line of reluctance.

Still grinning, Jason led Tim by the hand back into his junk yard of a room. A glance at the clock on the desk said it was nearly five in the morning. Jason pushed Tim on the surprisingly clean bed and straddled his hips.

"This…is your version of a make out?" Tim all but whispered he was so nervous, resting his hands on Jason's knees.

Jason answered by silencing Tim with a gentle kiss and rubbing his hands up and down Tim's sides. Tim shivered and parted his lips in a soft gasp when said hands found their way inside his shirt to caress skin. Tim moaned despite himself and reached up to put a hand in Jason's hair.

He told himself that this wasn't one of his wet dreams come true, that he really didn't think about doing this very thing a few nights ago, and he most certainly didn't think about it in the shower last night. Maybe he was dreaming again. Maybe Jason's fingers were in his sweats fingering his ass crack. Tim groaned softly. He knew Jason could feel how hard he was right now.

"Goddamn, Tim. Could fuck you right now." Jason emphasized the statement by grinding his hips against Tim's then whispered in his ear. "Only if you want…"

"_Oh_!" Tim squirmed in his haste to remove his pajamas, not caring where they landed on Jason's messy floor. What was happening right at the moment was a little more important than clothing. Like Jason touching his thighs for example. For being as drunk as he was, Jason was surprisingly gentle. He leaned over Tim to dig in the drawer of his nightstand and retrieve a tube.

Jason squeezed out a generous amount and dropped the tube, adding to the clutter around his bed. He probably wasn't going to find that again for a while. Not important. The important thing was coating his fingers in the lube and sticking them in Tim. Jason skipped over a step and stuck two slick fingers in that absolutely perfect ass. Oh, god, the noise Tim just made. Jason repeated this step a few times until the noise changed to panting.

Tim's pretty face was flushed red in either embarrassment or pleasure or both. Jason liked that look on Tim. It suited him more than that frown he usually wore any other time he was looking at Jason. He liked this Tim a lot better. Maybe he should get drunk more often. Jason smirked at the thought and added another finger, savoring the moan he got out of Tim. Just how loud could he get, hm?

Now was the perfect time to find out.

Jason used his other hand to tease Tim's cock with semi hard strokes and hard squeezes. It was almost payback for things Tim had said about Jason to his brother Dick. Even though most of those things were true and maybe being done to get some attention. Jason had _all_ of Tim's attention at the moment and those sweet, sweet moans saying his name set his blood on fire.

Jason removed his fingers from Tim's excellent ass, getting a whine of displeasure in return, and worked his own cock. He noticed Tim had fistfuls of his sheet and he was watching Jason stroke himself. Jason was pretty proud of his assets and he was more than happy to have the chance to use them.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth when Jason half forced his way into Tim. He hadn't bother to prep Tim much and yeah it was gonna hurt. Why did he have to be such a pussy about it? Jason eased out and back in again and again until he felt Tim relax then picked up the pace.

It turned out that Tim could actually get quite loud when Jason thrust in hard and fast. Tim was bitting his knuckles to keep quiet but it didn't seem to be helping him much. It was pretty damn obvious that Tim was a virgin when he came at what Jason thought to be way, way too early. He was close but he had more practice in the fine art of drunk sex.

Or perhaps he spoke to soon. Seeing Tim covered in his own cum, flushed, and chanting Jason's name was perhaps what set him over the edge. He pushed into Tim once more and came. Jason collasped on Tim and lay there with him, panting like the dog he was. Tim made a face at the feeling of sperm inside him. It was...uncomfortable.

If he ever did this again, Tim swore to god Jason would wear a condom.

"Good fuck, princess."

"You're not allowed to call me that."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious."

"Yer a princess."

Tim rolled his eyes and pushed at Jason until they were in a more comfortable position Dick liked to call the 'lovers spoon'. Jason stole a kiss from Tim before pulling him as close as he could physically get, laughed at the annoyed growl, and nuzzled Tim's hair. Oh, Tim could get used to this. He frowned when he thought about how Jason would act tomorrow. He'd seen plenty of other students, mal and female alike, heartbroken by Jason and he didn't want to be counted in that bunch.

All the maybes and what if's swam through Tim's half asleep mind. What if Jason just pretended like this never happened? Maybe he was another 'good fuck' and that was it. What if he told everyone about it? Everyone would think he was easy as Jason. Was that worse than acting like it never happened? Maybe he never should have bothered with Jason's drinking habits. What if this was all just a game to Jason? See how long it would take before he could get into Tim's pants.

Tim picked at his fingers already consumed with worry over the following day. The clock read six thirty in the morning. It didn't seem to have taken that long. Tim shifted a little and grimaced at the squish in his bum. That was just perfect. Then Jason decided to take it upon himself to start snoring. Even better.

It was just past three thirty in the afternoon and all classes were officially over an hour ago and it was no longer possible to collect homework for absent students. Jason had come back from the cafeteria, which was open seven to seven, and found Tim was still asleep in his bed. So all it took to knock Tim out for a few hours was some good fuckin'. Cute.

Actually, Tim was very cute right now. Much more so with sleep mussed hair and not yelling at him for something that doesn't matter. Oh, this would make for great blackmail if Jason could find his phone. Stick up the ass Tim slept with badass Jason. Oh so precious. But Grayson might have a thing or two to say about that.

Not to mention what Tim would have to say. Jason couldn't do that to Tim anyway. Maybe he could even make something more permanent happen with Tim. Or not. Doesn't matter. He was just a drunk fuck last night. Besides Harper might have some stuff for him. When he got back, Tim had better be out of his bed.

Thirteen minutes and forty seven seconds later Tim experienced what Dick called "the fake fall" and jerked to the side even though he was lying in the middle of the bed. He absolutely hated that feeling. Not to mention he felt disgusting having slept for so long. In Jason's bed.

And where was Jason? Better yet. What time was it? With a small cry of shock, Tim threw back the sheet, grabbed his clothes from the floor, and all but sprinted to his bathroom.

He had missed a whole day of school! And worse! He couldn't even pick up his homework. Now he would drop a few percentages in his classes and if there were any pop quizzes or tests he might even drop a letter grade! Why hadn't Jason woken him up? How did he sleep so long?

Tim scoffed at his reflection and stepped in the shower. He could break another one of his rules and take longer than a fifteen minute long shower. He deserved it after all. Spending the day sleeping in Jason's bed would make anyone feel dirty.

When he finished his blissful shower, Tim dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and moved to his room. He was completely unaware of the extra presence in his room until it spoke. "Hello, Timmy."

Tim spun around, clutching his towel to himself then scowled. "How did you get in my room, Dick?"

"I let myself in." Dick pushed himself off the doorway and walked over to the bed. "You missed class."

"Um, yeah..."

"You _know_ how Dad feels about that."

Tim pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Well I wonder what he'll think about Kori missing her period."

Now it was Dick's turn to narrow his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I will." Tim turned away from Dick and fished out some clean 'bumming it' clothes.

"I told you that in confidence. You promised."

"Maybe now 'll stop telling me about your sexual escapades when I tell you I don't care."

"Why do you have a bottle of tequila?"

Tim eyes widened (how could he have forgotten about that?) and he turned around slowly. "Its not mine. Did you forget who my roommate is?"

"He drinks in your room?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"No!" There was the beginnings of an unwanted blush gracing Tim's cheeks.

"Then what were you doing?"

"_Nothing_!"

"Timmy..." Dick adopted a sly look and whispered. "Did you have sex?"

Tim coughed and sputtered and turned a lovely shade of red.

Dick smirked. "You _did_..! Really? And after all that complaining! Well how was it? Details!"

"He was loud enough Harper heard him upstairs." Jason sauntered in Tim's room and wrapped an arm around Tim's waist. "You're the top gossip, _princess_."

Tim hid his face in his hands, completely mortified. If Dick knew then Dad was sure to know. Oh he could feel the disappointment from here.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's the little things that make it worthwhile, right?_

"Would you _stop_?" Tim snapped, slapping Jason's wondering hands with his history text book as he walked by then deposited it on the end table. How many times would he have to explain this? "You are such a child! Don't you have any-"

Jason put a hand over Tim's mouth and smiled at the glare he received. He'd heard all of this before and it wasn't going to change anything. If he wanted to grab Tim's ass, he was gonna damn well grab his ass! It was arguably his ass to grab since they had some sort of relationship going on. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're angry?"

Tim stepped back from Jason toward the couch and propped his hands on his hips. "Have I ever told you how much of a insufferable jerk you are?"

"Hey, ouch, come on... Don't be like that." Jason closed the space between them and dug in his pockets. "Here's an idea. Why don't you take that stick out of your ass?"

Tim wrinkled his nose delicately, more so at the lighting of Jason's cigarette than his insult. There was nothing pleasant about smoking, kissing a smoker, or smelling like one either. He was about to say so but Jason put the cigarette at his lips. "Go on, babe, take a puff."

"No. And you shouldn't be smoking in our dorm. You know the rules." Tim backed up to escape a puff of smoke aimed his way and stumbled over the couch arm.

Jason chuckled at the stunned look on his roommate's face before crawling over him and offering the cigarette once more. "Just try it. You might like it."

Tim narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together in a tight line. He stared at the offending cigarette then plucked it out of Jason's fingers, holding it like it might combust. "If I do this-"

"If you ever shut up and do it."

Tim looked at the cigarette with uncertainty, at Jason, then back at the cigarette. "Jay, I don't know..."

Jason guided Tim's hand to his mouth. "Do it." He watched as Tim took a hesitant drag, chocked on it, and snatched the cigarette before Tim could drop it in his coughing fit. "Didn't think you would actually do it, princess." He ground the cigarette out on the coffee table then turned his attention back to Tim.

"That's- ugh! That's disgusting!" Tim whined and wiped his mouth vigorously as if it would take away the taste. "Did you just...on my coffee table? _Jason_!"

"Well, I didn't have an ash tray, did I?" Jason asked, feeling justified in his actions. He grabbed Tim up in what could be considered a hug and squeezed him, earning a very displeased grunt, and buried his nose in Tim's neck. "You know you love me."

"I don't love your actions. Do you ever- _ow_...think before you do?" Tim was in the worst position for glaring at his pretentious roommate. "I will never drink with you."

Jason just laughed and nipped at Tim's neck. "Keep saying that... You just wait. I'll get you so drunk, you won't know up from down."

"That's sounds less than appealing and you're crushing me. Get off."

"You didn't say that last night." Jason knew Tim was blushing without looking just by the way he went so still. He wasn't quite sure if Tim was embarrassed at the reminder or if he was regretting it. He hoped it wasn't the latter. He was starting to like Tim now that he was getting to know him beyond the occasional fuck.

Tim pushed at Jason's shoulder gently and Jason drew back far enough to place a kiss on Tim's forehead, eyes, nose, and finally his mouth. He didn't stop and Tim made to further move to make him but he did freeze like a deer caught in the headlights when the door banged open to reveal Dick fucking Grayson's loud ass mouth. Goddamn it.

Every.

Fucking.

Time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Steph, have you seen Tim?" Dick looked around the library like a child that had lost it's favorite toy then focused back on Stephanie Brown. Steph, a.k.a. the girl who almost proved Tim was straight but was simply happy to be his sassy straight friend.

Steph smiled reassuringly at her best friend's adoptive, and slightly overbearing, older brother. "Yeah, I have. He was here for my tutoring session then left with Jason and Roy."

Dick pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. Tim seemed to be hanging around with those two an awful lot lately. "I think he might be avoiding me, and frankly, I'm hurt." He put a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

"From what I've heard, he's justified." Steph laughed at Dick's display of melancholy and closed her book.

Dick scoffed, completely scandalized. "I beg to differ, missy! You know what Jason's like and Roy is no better."

"Shh!" The librarian shushed Dick and pointed at the exit, effectively shooing him and Steph out of her domain to continue their conversation elsewhere. Steph packed up her books and followed Dick out of the library doors.

Out in one of the school's many decorated courtyards, they resumed their informative gossip exchange. "Why do you think he's justified in avoiding me, blondie?" Dick lead them to a stone bench under a cherry blossom tree. "Give me three good reasons."

"Challenge accepted." Steph grinned then counted on her fingers the top three reasons of many that Tim had complained about just this morning during a chemistry lab. "One, you've given them no privacy since you discovered they're pretty much a couple, even in their own room."

Dick opened his mouth to argue her first point then shut it when he realized just how true it actually was. "Go on."

"Two, you keep reminding him that your dad doesn't approve of his choice in partners and that's just wrong, Dick, come on." Steph gave him a look that all but screamed 'how much of an idiot can you be?'

Dick nodded and looked at his scuffed, black standard school uniform shoes. "And the last one?"

"Three, Tim thinks you don't trust him to be careful and he's starting to resent you for it. There's a lot more but I think you get the point." Steph patted Dick's knee gently and tucked her bangs behind her ears.

Dick sighed and sagged against the bench backing. "I guess I would avoid me too. I really am overprotective and annoying, aren't I?"

"I got to hear about all of this for like an hour." Steph grimaced at the memory. "Maybe you should give them some space? He really seems to genuinely _like_ Jason, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." Dick gave Steph a sideways glance. "You want to get some ice cream?"

Steph giggled and shouldered her backpack. "Only if you're buying, Mr. Money Bags."

"Yes, I am." Dick chuckled and put an arm across Steph's shoulders. "I was thinking moose tracks..."

On the other side of the school campus, Tim, Jason, and Roy lounged on the roof of the science building with a deck of cards. They were playing their own version of Go Fish combined with Slap Jack and I Declare War. The rules constantly changed yet the pot of money and trinkets always stayed the same.

Roy refused to play poker (unless it was his own version of drunk strip poker which Tim wouldn't play) since Tim won every single game. Today Jason seemed to be winning their odd card game and had slapped Roy's hand one to many times without a Joker being present.

"You fuckin' cheat, Jay!" Roy exclaimed and threw his cards in the pile of cards in the middle. "I quit."

"Then I get the pot. It's in the rules, Harper." Jason cracked a lazy grin and collected the hefty amount of cash, most of which Tim contributed.

Tim rolled his eyes and threw down his cards too. "You're horrible."

"Hey, come on, babe. I can finally get some more beer and smokes. You know how much I like my smokes." Jason stuffed the wad of cash in his jacket pocket then stood, pulling Tim to his feet too.

Roy got up and held out a hand. "Let me borrow ten for smokes."

Jason made a face but dug in his pocket anyway then gave Roy a twenty dollar bill. "What time is it?"

"Almost six, why?" Tim asked, bored at the same old exchange of money, usually his money.

"'Cause it's Friday, babe." Jason, reached behind Tim to squeeze his ass and almost succeed.

Roy laughed and made for the door to the stairs. "Come on, amigos. Grayson should be making his rounds soon."

"Oh, god, don't remind me." Tim scowled and tugged Jason along. They went down the stairs and out of the back door. They said their usual good bye and split off from Roy who immediately went to the girl's dorm to see his on and off girlfriend Jade, to beg her to come back to him for the second time in a month. Friday's were usually very productive after dark since there were no weekend classes.

Jason and Tim took their time walking back to their own room. Once inside, they looked the door and turned on the TV to create background noise. If people thought they were busy, they were usually left alone. Tim pulled Jason into his room, shutting and locking that door too (just in case), and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. "I love Fridays."


End file.
